1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel bed mattress and, more particularly, to a novel bed mattress having a cavity therein, within which numerous cores can be inserted to provide a wide range of firmness or softness or other support as may be desired and further which utilizes a reversible pillow top.
The present inventive arrangement provides a novel concept of providing a removable core within the inner portion of a mattress and a removable and reversible pillow top covering said core. As a result of the present invention, the core provides great flexibility to the user in that a variety of cores, i.e., firm and/or soft innersprings; fluid containing; pocketed coils; foam and the like can be inserted into the mattress to provide the desired sleeping system. Moreover, the reversible pillow top also offers additional versatility in providing the desired sleeping system. In other embodiments of the present invention, two or more cores having different degrees of firmness or comfort effects can be inserted into the inner portion thereof to provide differing degrees of firmness or support throughout the same bed. This flexibility allows the mattress to be fully adaptable to any who sleep or rest thereon. As a result, for example, in the case of two people, the preferences of both of the people can be fulfilled without the purchase of a separate bed. Moreover, the bed mattress of the present invention is further provided with a border or collar portion which provides the requisite stiffness necessary to retain the overall shape of the mattress, the border or collar portion preferably comprised of interconnected coil springs, extending throughout the continuous border or collar portion which, in turn, defines the inner portion of the mattress forming a cavity within the mattresss border.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present state of the art related to bed mattresses has developed numerous mattresses which can be somehow modified in terms of softness or firmness to suit the particular desires of the consumer. It is well known in the prior art to insert objects into a mattress to modify the firmness thereof. however, the specific configuration of the present invention, with all of its inherent advantages, is not shown or taught anywhere in the prior art.
None of the prior art, of which Giese U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,362; Borsini U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,798; Robell U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,352; Cunningham U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,768; and Forwood U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,788 are typical, show or even suggest the overall configuration and the advantages inherently embodied in the features of the present invention.
As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,371,362 a bed mattress is provided having an outer integral box spring mattress construction made in a rectangular form with a central recess. A center mattress portion is provided with a wooden frame and coil springs to provide central support to a person disposed thereon. The recess is further provided with central wooden slats upon which a central mattress portion is supported. The outer integral border portion is further internally provided with short coils mounted on a raised wooden frame. This teaching, however, does not provide the numerous advantages nor the versatility inherent in the design and configuration of the present invention. For example, unlike this patent, the present invention contemplates the use of numerous different cores which provide a wide range of firmness and support to suit one's particular taste. Moreover, in one embodiment of the present invention, the mattress is also reversible, i.e., the center mattress core portion can be inserted into the mattress from either side, thereby allowing the user to reverse the mattress if so desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,798 discloses an easily washable and reconstructable mattress provided with a multitude of inserts for insertion inside of a mattress. The invention therein is directed towards replacing the well known woolen mattress with an easily washable mattress, namely, a mattress made of multiple elements each being thrust extruded stuffing elements. However, unlike the present invention, no coil springs supported border portion is provided therein. Additionally, the versatility, in terms of providing diverse degrees of firmness, of the present invention far surpasses that of this reference. The multiple inserts provided in the prior art patent are not of a integral construction, as in the present invention, nor can they provide the same continuous degree of firmness over the entire length of a person's body. By not providing an integral construction, gaps may develop between the stuffing elements of the reference, thereby providing areas of little or no support. Further, there are no provisions made in this patent for the different desires of two or more people sleeping or resting on the same bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,352 discloses a mattress having differing zones of firmness which are somewhat variable according to the desires of the user. Although this patent discloses the concept of combining different zones of firmness in one mattress, there is no disclosure of a border portion having a recess, or cavity, disposed therein. Further, this patent does not disclose any adaptability of a single mattress to adjust to the different firmness desires of two people sleeping or resting thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,768 discloses a mattress substantially supported by interconnected rows of coil springs having three inserts of foam inserted within the mattress, dispersed between the coil springs. Although this patent discloses the use of foam inserts to change the local firmness within the mattress, there is no disclosure of a border portion with a cavity therein or the use of a unitary structure in the form of a mattress core insertable into the mattress to regulate, change or modify the firmness thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,788 further discloses a mattress having a mattress cover slidably fastened to the mattress along the central axis of the outermost side of the mattress. The mattress is internally provided with a plurality of coil springs disposed throughout. Resilient foam pads are then disposed directly above the coil springs and below the mattress core as the individual may desire. Although this patent does disclose a mattress cover having differing types of mattresses thereunder, no border portion is disclosed defining a cavity to receive cores through either the top or bottom of the mattress.